villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Titans (Disney)
The Titans are the secondary villains of the Disney's animated film Hercules. A group of giants, once freed to bring destruction upon the world and then imprisoned in the Sea of Tartarus by Zeus. The Titans serve as major competitors in the villains wars, usually serving under the person, who released them from their prison in the first place, like Hades or Chernabog, depending on the storyline of the tournament. The Titans (Accorrding to the Hercules Universe) Hercules: * Lythos: The Titan, based on the element of Earth, A two headed giant, made completely out of boulders. His heads and mouths are glowing red. * Hydros: The Titan, based on the element of Water. A skeletal giant made completely out of ice. ** Ice Colossus: A replica of the Ice Titan. It only appears in the video game, Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. * Pyros: The Titan, based on the element of Fire. A blob-like giant made completely out of lava. * Stratos: The Titan, based on the element of the Wind. A living tornado with tornado arms, red eyes and red mouth. * Cyclops: The only Titan that he is different from the other Titans. An unnamed cyclop and the only giant who is fully organic, unlike the other Titans, who are based on the elements of Earth. Hercules: Television Series: * Gaia: (The Ancient Earth Goddess, also known as Mother Earth. Gaia appears in the television series of "Hercules", in the episode "Hercules and the Prince of Thrace". In the episode, Adonis, a rival of Hercules, awakes Gaia. Disturbed of awaking her up, Gaia cursed Adonis, and she warned him that only the Golden Apples from the Hesperides Tree could remove the curse. After, Adonis gave the Golden Apples to her, Gaia was appeased and removed the curse upon Adonis, furthermore returning into her slumber.) * Antaeus: (A Half-Giant and Hald-Titan. Antaeus is the son of Gaia, the Mother of Earth. He appears only in the Hercules Television Series" episode: "Hercules and the Hostage Crisis". In this episode, Antaeus takes the form of a human, so that he will creates the People's Organization of Titanic Liberations. With this plan, he would free the Titans from their prison and return the world to the Age of Darkness. However, his secrets were revealed by both Hercules and Zeus, who banish Antaeus into the prison of Tartarus, along with the other Titans) * Atlas: (A Muscular Giant, who was long cursed by the Gods to hold up the sky for all eternity. In the television series, he first appeared in "Hercules and the Prince of Thrace". In the plotline of the episode, he brought the sky to Hercules, so that Atlas would get the golden apples. After Atlas finished his job, he refused to hold the sky once more. However, the Titan was tricked by Adonis, a friend of Hercules, and held the sky once more) * Prometheus: (A kindly Ttan who was punished by Zeus for his disobedience, for letting the fire into the mortal world. For his disobedience, Zeus chained him in a mountain on Tartarus and had an eagle, eating his liver. Fortunately for the Titan, his liver grew back, making his torture endless. He first appeared in the "Hercules television series" episode "Hercules and the Prometheus Affair". During that episode, Hercules found Prometheus in his torment and decided to spare Prometheus from his prison, freeing him from his torture.) * Helios: (The Titan that embolishes the sun. Athough his name isn't revealed, he may be the background character, that has the sun-shaped hair, in Hercules birth, in the original film of "Hercules". In the television series, in the episode "Hercules and the Hero of Athens", there is a statue, modeled after Helios, possibly being the Colossus of Rhodes.) * Kronos: (The Father of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades and the former ruler of the world, before he was overthrown by his son, Zeus. Off all Titans, Kronos is the only Titan, who hasn't appear in the Hercules television series physically, only to be mentioned in various episodes. According to the episode "Hercules and the Drama Festival", Kronos revealed to have a song about himself. Pain and Panic convince Hades to use the song against Zeus, so that Hades will be the ruler of Olympus.) * Briares: (A Giant, in the species of Hecatonchires. Briares can conjure arms from the ground, and even water. Briares may be a caricature of the actor, who voiced this character, Reggie Miler) * Typhon: (The Father of all mosters in Greek Mythology. He is depicted as a Titan in Hercules, animated series. Typhon, along with his mate, Echidna, are the only Titans in the series, that are featured in the villains wars) * Echidna: (The Mother of all monsters in Greek Mythology, and the mate of Typhon in the television series of "Hercules". She is the only Female Titan that appear in four majority episodes in the television series and also being a minor player in the villains wars.) Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Vs Eris's Titans During the final events of the first war, Hades released the Titans from the realm of Tartarus, on purpose to kill his brother Zeus. Wanting to test their strenght, Hades sends them to deal with his recent rival and previous lover, Eris, who recruits a group of Titans of her own, including the Roc, the Dragon, Sharptooth and the Red Bull. Hades orders the Titans to attack, with the Rock Titan attacking first. The Rock Titan manage to kill the Roc, crashing it with a giant boulder. However, his heads got destroyed by the Dragon's fire breath. The Lava Titan then surrounds the Red Bull with his flaming magma, later melting the Bull alive. As for the Wind Titan, he pushes the dinosaur, Sharptooth, from a cliff to his apparent demise. Just as they were ready to take down the goddess of discord, Eris flees away from Hades. In the credit scenes of the epilogue of the First War, the Titans aid Hades in his quest to imprison Hades, so that Hades will become the new king of Olympus. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two The Fate of Typhon Once released, Hades, and possibly the Titans, frees the father of all monsters, Typhon, from the mountain Etna. However, the Titan was confronted by the demon, Aku, one of Eris's recruited allies on purpose to have vengeance against Hades. Aku hits Typhon with a blast of lighting, little injuring him. In response, Typhon blasts at the demon with a flaming shot, destroying a part of Aku's body. Aku uses his laser vision to send Typhon flying across the acropolis. Once Typhon lifts a giant boulder to crash his rival, Aku blasts again Typhon, causing the rock to crash Typhon instead, killing him. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three The Four Titans's Death The Titans employment under Hades become temporary, as Hades loses his encouragement for fight, after he learned the death of his lover, Maleficent. Seeing an opportunity like this, Ursula, one of Maleficent's allies, takes over Mount Olympus and all of Hades allies and sidekicks, including the Titans. When the sea witch learns the return of Ruber in the mortal world, after his defeat in the previous war, she unleashes the Titans on Camelot, hoping to finish him for sure. However, the Titans were confronted by one of Ruber's allies, Rasputin, who got the powers of a god. The Rock Titan, the Ice Titan, the Lava Titan and the Wind Titan met their end, when Rasputin creates with his reliquary a massive cyclone, sucking all the titans in and then drops them in the outer space, where they blown to smitherness. Cyclops's Death After the pressumed death of the other Titans, Ursula uses the last remains of the Titans, Cyclops to kill Ruber and his allies. When he arrives in Camelot, he demands to Ruber to show up and challenge him. Ruber and his ally, Princess Azula, then move in to kill the Titan. Just as Ruber was about to attack the giant with his griffin, Cyclops bashed the warrior to the ground, along with his bird sidekick. Azula then challenges the Titan. At first Cyclops steps his foot to the Fire Nation Princess, nearly crushing her, although she dodges his attack. Azula then fires a blast at the Cyclops's eye, blinding him. Ruber then uses the opportunity to punch the Titan, sending him from a tower, the Titan was standing, to his demise. A Secret Revealed It was revealed that Ursula led the Titans to their doom on purpose, because she wants their souls as an offer for the Philosopher's Stone, held by the Stalker. Disney Villains War Prologue of Disney Villains War When the Black God, Chernabog, made his way to the Multiverse, after Mickey Mouse accidentaly released him, he begins to spread the Great Evil to all the universes. To do that, he creates an army of demonic minions, who will spread the darkness across the worlds. The Titans were part of the demonic army of Chernabog, as they had brought destruction in the Animated Universe. Chernabog then turns his intentions to Mount Olympus, where Zeus, Hades, King Triton, the Spring Sprite, Odin and the Olympian Gods were residing, discussing the threat of Chernabog and his army, as they came close nearby. Chernabog had the Titans to kill the Olympian Gods, successfully, as he made his way to the peak of Mount Olympus and kill the last reinforcements of light at once. However, Hades and Odin combined their powers to weaken the power of the Black God and imprison Chernabog and his demonic army in Hell. For the Titans's fate, Zeus and Hades imprison them into the Sea of Tartarus, where they will be later released by the one who imprison them in the first place. Hope for Freedom During the events of the war, Hades, who, infected by Chernabog's black magic, becomes paranoid and insane for power. Wanting revenge at his enemies, Hades speaks with the Witches of Morva, about how he will get rid of his enemies. The witches, reveal that if he must have powerfull allies on purpose to kill his enemies, he must release the Titans, when all the planets will align. Released Once Again The time for the Titans has come, as all the planets align to open the entrance to the realm of Tartarus. Hades, then frees the Titans and begins his conquest to rule the world, among the Titans. While some of the Titans got beaten by the Firebird, Odin and the Chaos Lord of Fire, including the Rock Titan and the Lava Titan, the rest of the giants manage to defeat Hades rivals, including Morgana and Undertow, Pete and the Queen of Hearts army, Nathaniel and a troll. The Final Defeat Unfortunately, the galactic overlorld, Emperor Zurg, after observing the threat of the Titans's rule in the world, has his ally, Dragaunus to kill the giants with his laser gun, ending their lives forever. Disney Villains War 2 The Fallen Titan During the events of the second war, Maleficent's henchman, Pete, summons one of the fallen Titans from the previous war, the Ice Titan, in his aid against the flaming member of Organization XIII, Axel. However, the Titan was beaten down by Axel's skills, and in a final state, the Ice Titan collapses down. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War A Replica of the Rock Titan In this war, the Titans do not appear. However, Avalanche, a Marvel villain, becomes a replica of the Rock Titan, using the last remaint of Ursula's magic, to fight the dark elf, Malekith. Despite his upgrade into a rock giant, Malekith easily destroys the replica, leaving Avalanche dead in the mortal world. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Origins of the First War Prior to the events of the first war, Lucifer and Chernabog plan to take over the world by casting it into darkness. The Black God gathers his undead army, including the Titans, and sends them to spread the darkness, around the world. Fearing that other powerfull beings will may destroy them, Chernabog's army invade Mount Olympus, where Zeus, Poseidon, the Olympian Gods, Bills and Wiss were residing. The Titans then begin to climb at the peak of the Mountain. Seeing the climbing of the Titans, Hades casts an electricity shot to the Rock Titans, but that didn't stopped him to reach the top of the Mountain, the Wind Titan then sweeps away the Olympian Gods, leaving the coast clear for the Titans to kill Zeus. Unfortunately, with the powers of Zeus, Bills and Poseidon combined, the Titans got beaten and imprisoned in the realm of Tartarus. Destroying Him During the final events of the war, Hades released the Titans from the Sea of Tartarus on purpose to deal with the power-hungry demon, Him. At first the Rock Titan steps in to kill the demon, only to his fear that Him summons two flaming shots from a volcano reaction, causing to destroy the Rock Titan's double-heads. The Lava Titan then storms in and attempts to burn the demon with his lava. However, Him was uneffected by his attack. Wanting to end this, the Ice and the Wind Titan cooperate and combine their powers to weaken the demon. Him was later transformed into a bug, caused by his own device. Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Demon Vs Titan During the events of the second war, the giant, Typhon, confronts Amon, a demon searching for his master, Lucifer. Because Amon disturbs Typhon's slumber, the Titan considers him as an opponent to his powers. He fires a maxi quantity of fire, sending Amon into a nearby building. Amon then strikes by sending a bus to the Titan, taking the Titan with it in a nearby building. Though Amon assumes that his enemy is dead, he is surprised to see Typhon unharmed and ready to attack again. Typhon fires several shots at Amon, scratching some parts of Amon's skin. Typhon then lifts a giant boulder, ready to crush his rival once and for all. However, Amon blasts an electricity shot at Typhon, causing the boulder, that Typhon was carrying, to fall under Typhon's body, killing him. Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Another Replica of the Titans In this war, only the Ice Titan appears. And not only that, but a replica of the Ice Titan, called the Ice Colossus. He was summoned in the CGI Universe by Hades, as a test subject to kill the counterpart of Zeus in the CGI Universe. Unfortunately, the Ice Colossus got collapsed by Bowser's powerfull gadget, leaving a furious Hades to flee from the battlefield. Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Released The Titans were released by both Hades and Emperor Zurg, who was sent by Hades orders to free them by aligning the planets altogether so that the entrance of the realm of Tartarus would be opened. Hades then frees the Titans from their prison and sends them to wreck chaos in the universe and kill all the heroes. Agrabah Escapades Shortly, after their release, Hades and his partner Jafar set one of the Titans, Lythos, in Agrabah. The Rock Titan appears, as the heroes fight off Jafar's forces. When Jafar and Abis Mal retreat from Agrabah, the Rock Titan begins his rampage, destroying much of Agrabah's buildings. When Lythos oberves Aladdin's escape, through his flying carpet, he throws a boulder at them, targeting both of the heroes. He nearly succeeds, as he takes out the flying carpet, leaving Aladdin, hanging off in a cliff, although he manages to climb up, with the help of Esmeralda. When the heroes quickly escape from Agrabah, the Rock Titan follows them behind. Attack on the Heroes With Lythos sent in Agrabah, Hades had Cyclops, the Ice and the Wind Titans to kill the remain heroes they would find. Specificially, he sends them attacking Merlin's group, a faction constisted of many heroes. At their arrival, Stratos uses his air abilities by tossing objects to the heroes, including Taran, Eilonwy and Fflewddur Fflam. The Ice Titan then freezes Sir Ector, although his abilities were temporary, as Ector quickly recovers. Cyclops then enters the fray by frightening the heroes. Just as Merlin stands as an obstacle to his path, Cyclops sends the sorcerer high miles away, leaving the heroes defensless. When the heroes attempt to flee, Cyclops corners them, before he is about to kill them. However, Willie the Giant interfers to save his friends, by blinding Cyclops with his mace. Cyclops then responds by knocking out Willie. Just as Cyclops was about to kill the heroes, a recovered Willie scratches the ground underneath them, causing the two giants to fall to their pressumed demise. As for Hydros and Stratos, they left the heroes to their current situation. Wildfire at Pride Lands Meanwhile, the Lava Titan leaves his other fellows, with intentions to claim kingdoms for his own. Soon enough, he spots the Pride Lands as the perfect target fo his destruction. While the forces of Simba were fighting Shere Khan at their homeworld, the Lava Titan makes his way to the Pride Rock. After Shere Khan is trapped in a stone-head like boulder, and the other heroes escape from Pride Lands, the Lava Titan proceeds to burn the tiger alive, while setting ablaze the whole area of the Pride Lands, before he would move away from the savanna. The Battle on Bald Mountain Eventually, the rest of the Titans gather on Bald Mountain, where their new mistress, Maleficent takes control of the Titans, after Hades' fall at the hands of the heroes. Maleficent orders the Titans to kill the heroes at once. At first Merlin blasts at the Rock Titan, with a magic shot, only to prove futile, since the blast didn't affect the Titan's power. The Ice Titan then uses his ice-breath to create a snowstorm, carrying away many heroes. At the same time, the Lava Titan encounters Aladdin and his magic carpet and fires a large portion of lava at them, nearly engulfing them with lava. When Tigger and Roo stand up the bad weather, the Ice Titan throws to them blizzard shards at the heroes, only to be avoided by the animals skills. The Wind Titan then throws at Tigger and Roo a thick sterm of tree and then a massive boulder, both of them however being avoided by Tigger and Roo. Even though the Ice Titan was about to freeze the heroes alive, he was easily stopped by the powers of Willie the Giant, restored now into a spirit form. On the other side, the Lava Titan continues to fire at the heroes. However, a part of his flaming body was slowly turned into boiling water by the magic cries of Willie the Whale and then was petrified instantly by Merryweather. On the other cost, a shocked Rock Titan was confronted by King Triton, who easily wipes out the two heads of Lythos with two of lighting blasts of his trident. With the heroes winning, the Titans make a quick retreat. However, Pecos Bill captures the Wind Titan with a rope, controlling the Titan. He then uses Stratos to absorb all of the Titans inside of his own body. Mickey Mouse then transforms the lifesource of the Titans into a fearfull fireglow. He then throws the fireglow to the outer space, where it was exploded into smitherness. Heroes Vs Villains War The Fates unveil to Hades that the Titans would be released from their prison, by the Drej Queen and her soldiers. Gallery: The Titans in the Animated Universe: Rock Titan.jpg|Lythos (Titan of Earth) Hydros.jpg|Hydros (Titan of Ice and Water) Lava Titan.jpg|Pyros (Titan of Fire) Stratos.jpg|Stratos (Titan of Air) Cyclops.jpg|Cyclops (Minor Titan) Antaeus.jpg|Antaeus (Minor Titan) Typhon2.jpg|Typhon (Father of his monstrous children, also a Titan) Echidna Hercules.jpg|Echidna (Mother of her monstrous children, also a Titan) The Titans in the CGI Universe: Rock Titan CGI.png|Lythos (Titan of Earth) Ice Titan.jpg|Hydros (Titan of Ice and Water) Lava Titan CGI.png|Pyros (Titan of Lava) Wind Titan CGI.png|Stratos (Titan of Wind) Colosso di Ghiaccio.png|Ice Colossus (Replica of the Ice Titan, created by Hades) Category:Disney Villains Category:Hercules Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Factions Category:Monsters Category:Titans Category:Villains with power wire Category:Deceased Characters Category:Evil Organizations Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Hades's Alliance Category:Ursula's Alliance Category:Disney Villains War Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Bowser's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Hades's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:CGI Villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains And Bosses Category:Vs Zeus Category:Titans (Disney) Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Immortals Category:Victims of the Firebird Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Hades' Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Eris's Alliance in Villains War Category:Jim Cummings Category:Corey Burton Category:Villains Battles Category:Hades's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Jean-Loup Horwitz